It is often desirable to seal the opening of a container using a removable or peelable seal, sealing member, or inner seal. Often a cap or other closure is then screwed or placed over the container opening capturing the sealing member therein. In use, a consumer typically removes the cap or other closure to gain access to the sealing member and then removes or otherwise peels the seal from the container in order to dispense or gain access to its contents.
In some cases, the inner seal provides tamper evidence whereby a portion of the seal remains on the container as evidence that the sealing member has been removed or tampered with. For instance, upon removal of the sealing member from the container, the laminate forming the sealing member is designed to rupture and leave debris on the container finish to indicate that the package has been opened. Prior examples of such tamper evidence tabbed liners resulted in a laminates that left debris on the container directly dependent on the placement of the tab. For example, if the tab was on the top of the sealing member and defined wholly within its perimeter and covering approximately 50 percent of the seal, then prior seats generally left debris on the container land area and also covering over approximately 50 percent of the container opening. The consumer would then need to remove this remaining seal portion in order to effectively use the container, which tended to serve as a nuisance to some consumers and in some applications.